Naruto a deadly warrior
by hunter driver
Summary: On the night that Naruto stole the scroll he finds something that will change his life; his brother. First Fic, slight crossover with The Deadliest Warrior, pairing unknown NaruXharem, OCXharem
1. Chapter 1

AN: THis is my first fic,so be gentle, I don't mind constructive critisim, but please no "this story sucks". I'm baseing Hyosuke clan fighting style after some of warriors off of the show Deadliest Warrior.

Diclaimer: I do not, will not, or even going to attempt to own Naruto.

Minato Namikaze, the forth hokage, was sitting on top of the hokage tower watching the clouds pass over.

"_This is as relaxing as the Nara's said,"_ he thought as he breathed a deep sigh.

"Oh Mina-kun," he heard a lovely voice say behind him. He looked back to see the love of his life Kushina Uzumaki. She was smiling and holding something in her hands. He looked closer at what she was holding, he sat up and his jaw dropped when he saw what she was holding.

"Is…Is that what I think it is?" Minato asked unable to speak.

"Yes," she said as he ran over hugged her, "yes dear, I'm pregnant."

They both cried tears of joys as they both accepted the good news, soon Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Jiriya all found out and they celebrated. During their little party Kushina realized something they forgot about, a boy that they took in a few years back. During one of their mission in the Third great Shinobi War, both were going on an A-ranked mission to defend a small village from Iwa. When they arrived they saw a young boy around 13 kill an Iwa ninja with lance and got into a defensive stance around a wounded old man. Instantly they began to help the boy until the Iwa ninja retreated. When they looked back they were shocked to see the boys hand glowing green as he tried to heal the old man while he cried. The old man told them to look after the young boy, that he was the last of a forgotten but powerful clan. They brought the young boy back with them after burying his sensei; they adopted him just a month after their marriage. He was happy but, they were still learning more about him even to this day. Minato had found out that he had a bloodline, and placed him under the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) but allowed him to marry who he wanted when he wanted. Now Kushina was wondering how he was going to take it.

"Dear," she said getting Minato's attention, "What about Hyosuke?"

"We'll tell him when he gets back," he said in carefree attitude.

Mean while in Kumo

An outpost for Kumo was being attacked by Iwa. The sounds of earth crumbling and lightning chipper could be heard for miles. A shadow like figure appeared on the branch of the tree. He stood around 6', and wore a dark green cloak.

"That's them," he said to himself, "what are they doing here?" he then vanished into the shadows.

Ten Iwa ninjas circled around a Kumo jonin trying to hide a girl around 3 years old with blond hair.

"Just give her to us," the leader of the Iwa group said, "and we'll leave."

"NO," he shouted in reply.

"Fine have it your way," he smirked as he snapped his fingers and massive man over 7' and at least 3' wide stepped forward. The man was carrying a huge club as he got right in front of them; he raised it over his head. But he dropped it behind him and let his arm fall down.

"What's wrong with you?" the leader screamed.

The giant fell back showing a spear in chest and a knife in his throat. As the group looked up they saw the mysterious green cloaked man.

"So it's you," the leader said with venom in his voice, "Konoha's Deadly Hunter."

The cloak was quickly through off along with two knives hitting two ninjas in the throat. The man landed on a nearby roof top with two tomahawk axes in his hands. The man had black hair mixed with silver, a cut on his left cheek, a pair of sunglasses hid his eyes, he wore a black muscle shirt that was molded to his skin, his arms and shoulder were covered by dark gray tape, a black cargo pants that were tucked into dark red boots.

"Let's dance," he said as he vanished only for the two axes to end up in the back of two more ninjas head. Another two ninja received an arrow right between the eyes. Another two were decapitated by a spear at the base of the neck, leaving only the leader. He looked around panicky trying to find where he went to, he then found himself on the ground with his feet no longer attached to his body. He looked up and saw the man now holding a straight sword about 4' long.

"Why did you come here?" he asked stabbing the man in his hand.

"We came for the girl," he said in between screams.

"Why?!"

"Because she is the container for the Nibi."

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't know our leader just wanted her."

"Thanks for the answers," he said swinging the huge blade in a pendulum motion beheading the ninja, "Are there any other survivors?"

"No," the Kumo ninja answered, "It's just me and her."

"Thank you," she spoke up hiding behind his leg.

"You're welcome," he told her giving her a gentle smile, "What's your name?"

"Yugito Nii," she said with a cat like smile.

"That's a cute name," he said making her blush, "What are you doing out here?"  
"They are training me to be a powerful ninja," she said while making a strong pose, "and to be a good wife."

"Oh you're pretty young to be thinking about being someone's wife."

"But my daddy said I have to be strong so I can have a strong husband."

"Well, listen you just need to marry the man you chose out of love, ok?"

"So can I marry you when I'm older?" she asked with innocence.

"We'll see when you're older," he said giving her a kiss on her cheek making her turn beat red and he turned to the ninja, "now listen take her and head to your Capitol, I'll make it look like the Nibi went berserk."

"How?"

"Just thrust me this way Iwa will think that the Nibi has broken free."

"Why would Konoha help us?"

"Konoha didn't I did, I have a personnel vendetta against this organization in Iwa."

"What's your name?" he asked picking up Yugito.

"Hyosuke Kage, Konoha's Deadly Hunter."

"Bye Hyo-kun," Yugito yelled as they started to leave, "I won't forget you."

"Humph," he said as he felt their chakra leave the area, "I wonder what she'll be like when she is old enough."

After twenty minutes Hyosuke sat on a tree branch half mile away. He began to run through a series of hand signs.

"Water Style: Napalm Mist," he said as thick mist descended down on the outpost.

He lit an arrow on fire and shot it into the center of mist, where it was instantly engulfed with flames. In a matter of seconds the outpost was inflamed as well as the surrounding wood line.

"_Time to head back, before mom kills me."_

Two days later

Minato was sitting at the head of the table, along with Kushina, for the monthly clan meeting. All were present except for his adopted son. He decide to begin the meeting, they started off with the usually family updates. The clans consisted of the bug wielding Aburame, taijutsu users Akimichi, the prideful Hyuga, the animalistic Inuzuka, the genjutsu expert of the Kurama, the lazy but intelligent Nara, the over arrogant Uchiha, the mind walkers of the Yamanaka, Tsunade representing the Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi for the Sarutobi clan. Soon they came to the point where Kushina and Minato were dreading, It was about both of their sons. At that precise moment Hyosuke burst through the doors dripping wet.

"Sorry I'm late, and to answer the question why am I wet. There is bad storm about half a day behind me."

All of the females present began to giggle. Minato and Kushina were relieved that he was ok. He walked back and took his spot standing behind his father's right side.

"Now on to the business of our children," Minato said earning a low groan from his son, "as you all know Kushina is now carrying my child."

"About time dad," Hyosuke said getting chuckle from the clan heads.

"Well work out his arrangements on a later time frame. Now Hyosuke have you found at least one wife?"

"Nope, I'm too busy with missions, diplomacy actions, or running from fan girl to have a conversation with any women. Man, civilian women scare me. Also clan heads please stop sending me marriage request. A grand majority are not even graduated from the academy yet."

"Hyosuke, you need at least one wife by the time you're 17 or else the whole council will chose for you."

"Oh Kami, the old farts pick my wife I better watch my wallet."

"Ok we get it, moving on with business."

The meeting lasted another hour before it was adjourned. A few clans stayed back to talk with Hyosuke just to catch up. An Inuzuka representative named Tsume, Tsunade, and the Namikaze family.

"So Hyo-pup," Tsume said calling him, "Hana and the girls want to see you. Think you can stop by?"

"Sure Tsume-san, I dropped my report off on dad's desk. So unless they need to tell me something how about I go back with you?"

"Well," Minato said, "we'll tell you later."

"Ok let's go pup."

After a short stroll they reached the Inuzuka compound, and Hyosuke braised himself for what was coming next.

"Hana," Tsume yelled, "Hyosuke is back."

Not even three seconds later Hyosuke was tackled by a group screaming girls. They all looked at him with puppy dog eyes. The first that he saw was a 6 year old with brown hair in a pony tail with deep brown eyes and two red fang-like marks on her cheeks, Hana Inuzuka. Then came the eight year old purple haired hyperactive drama queen known as Anko Mitarashi. Then he saw the unruly brown hair and lovely crimson eyes of ten year old Kurenai Yuhi. And finally he saw the purple hair of the ten year old Yuago Suzuki.

"Hey girls how are you?"

"Why did you leave?" they shouted.

"I'm sorry but I was on a mission."

"But you didn't say goodbye," Yuago shouted.

"Hey I said I was sorry."

"We were all scared for you Hyo-kun," Kurenai said crying.

"Hey don't cry," he said wiping away her tears, "it's not lady like, and I got you all gifts for when you become ninjas."

"What did you get me?" they all asked.

"Well Hana I remember you said you like my axes so here you go," he gave her two hand crafted tomahawks, "Anko these are for close range their called emei piercers," he handed her two long thick needles with a sharp spade on both end's that had a ring at the center that made them spin, "Yuago this is special dagger that when you channel chakra in it the blade shoots out," he handed it to her, "and Kurenai I know your weak point is close range so I got you this it's called a whip chain," it had seven sections and was longer than Hyosuke.

All of the girls where ecstatic over their gifts, Hyosuke walked over to Tsume and handed her the training scrolls for each weapon. Tsume smiled while she watched the girls start to practice.

"So Hyosuke when are you going to find you a girl?"  
"I'll start looking after mom has the baby."

"So in nine months, can't to see what happens."

October 10, Kushina lay in the hospital finishing giving birth. She found out months ago that she was having twins; needless to say all of Namikaze family was excited. The first born was a blond girl with red streaks they named her Shina; the second was boy who was mirror image of Minato named Naruto. They already began to plan on how to raise them, but recently it changed. A week ago the great Demon Kyuubi began its rampage, Minato figured out how to seal it, but it required a newborn baby. With all the stress he finally snapped and with a physically drained Kushina they changed their plans. Now they would leave Naruto here and take their daughter away to train separate. Naruto would be used as a jinchuuriki and find some way with the help of his god-parents to use the Kyuubis' chakra. All the while Hyosuke was one of the first sent to slow down the Kyuubi but heard about what his father was doing, and when he returned he saw his father leave with Naruto in his arms. He quickly caught up to him and stopped him.

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"It's okay," he said with insanity in his voice.

"Dad let's stop and talk this through."

"Hyosuke move I have to stop the beast."

"By condemning your own blood."

"The village will honor my request to see him as a hero."

"Grief will make them incoherent, we both have seen this."

"I won't say again Hyosuke, move."

"No dad," he said drawing his tomahawks, "use me for the sacrifice, that way the Kyuubi will die."

"I'm sorry my son," he said as he lowered a huge scroll down, "Seal!"

"What," Hyosuke yelled as he vanished into the seal, "don't worry son you'll be out soon. Now to finish this," he summoned Bunta and jumped in front of the Kyuubi, and sealed the powerful being into his son.

Twelve years later

A blond hair boy in an orange jumpsuit had just stolen the Forbidden scroll. After many hours of hard work he finally got the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, and with some time to spare he looked back at the scroll and saw a seal that had 'Naruto' written above it. Out of curiosity he tried to remember what the old man had taught him about seals. After some hard thinking he remembered, he then ran some of his blood over the seal and it began to glow followed by a large of smoke. When Naruto looked he saw a man standing around 6', with black hair mixed with silver, a cut on his left cheek, a pair of sunglasses that hid his eyes, he wore a black muscle shirt that was molded to his skin, his arms and shoulder were covered by dark gray tape, a black cargo pants that were tucked into dark red boots. Naruto was in awe of the sight. The man looked down with a look of shock on his face.

"N…Naruto?" he sounded confused.

"Yeah I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?"

"I'm Hyosuke Kage Namikaze," he getting to eye level, "your big brother."

AN: Please RR, I looking to make both Hyosuke and Naruto have Harem so send me idea (NO YAOI!!!), also some origianl Jutsu for Naruto. And answer some of these questions:

1 Who should be Narutos sensei:

Hyosuke

Kakashi

Anko

Others

2 Who should be on his team

Just send me your ideas


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well this stroy did better than i thought, over 100 hits in the first day, now on to the Chap 2. On my profile I got a poll for Naruto's Harem, as for Hyosuke I'll have a listing at the bottom for ideas, just shot me a mail or RR, But please RR so I can write the next chapter better

I don't own either Naruto or the Deadliest Warrior

"_I'm Hyosuke Kage Namikaze," he getting to eye level, "your big brother."_

"My…my brother?" Naruto asked trying to understand the situation.

_"Guess I was right,"_ Hyosuke thought.

"Yeah I'll explain later," he said and vanished as Iruka landed next to Naruto.

"NARUTO! What on earth were you thinking," Iruka yelled pulling Naruto out of his stupor.

"Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei said if I got the scroll and meet him here and showed him a jutsu from the scroll I would be able to graduate."

"What? Naruto, that's not a way to graduate."

"Iruka what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked as he landed, _"Shit now I have to re-think my plans."_

"Mizuki what is this about Naruto graduating?"

_"Perfect,"_ Mizuki thought, "Naruto give me the scroll and you'll graduate. Don't let a teacher who wants you to fail stop you."

"No Naruto don't give it to him. Let's take it back to the Hokage."

"See he wants you to fail, and get you in trouble."

"Mizuki what are you doing?"  
"Naruto just give me the damn scroll."

"Naruto don't do it."

"Enough with the façade Iruka, I know you hate the demon just as much as everyone does," he shouted with Naruto starting to tear up, "and he doesn't know why. Why people hate him, scorn him, and beat and torture him," Naruto now crying as he starts to remember, "well Naruto I'll tell you."

"Don't Mizuki it's against the law."

"The reason for your hatred is that 12 years ago the yonidime didn't kill the Kyuubi, but instead sealed it, and goes what he used?"

"Me," Naruto said in barley a whisper.

"That's right Kyuubi, now I'll kill you and take the scroll," he said as he threw a giant shuriken at Naruto.

Iruka jumped in front of Naruto as the shuriken drew closer, he waited for the impact, but it never came. He looked back to see a man holding the shuriken.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked.

"You tried to kill my brother," he said and vanished in front of them.

"Where did he go?" Mizuki said looking around, "Well back to you, AHHHH," he screamed in pain.

He looked to his right and saw that his whole right arm was severed. He fell to his knees and held his bleeding shoulder. He looked up and saw that the man was in front of him with a straight 5' blade sword pointed at his neck.

"And now you die," he said with no emotions in his voice as he brought the huge sword up.

"Hyosuke stop," a voice yelled from behind him.

He turned to the Third Hokage with his ANBU behind him.

"He tried to kill Naruto."

"And you tried to kill him, but don't finish him off."

"As you wish Sarutobi," he said sealing the sword and walked over to Naruto.

"Where have you been Hyosuke?"

"Sarutobi lets go back to your office so we can each answer each other's questions."

"Fine," the elder hokage said as they all shunshin to the Hokage office.

After ten minutes it was just Naruto, Sarutobi, and Hyosuke were all sitting in his office. Hyosuke was tapping the wall at different spots.

"So Hyosuke where have been for twelve years?"

"Is that how long it's been. I tried to stop dad before he did the deed," he said looking over at Naruto, "and he sealed me in the scroll. Now my turn, where is mom and Naruto's god-parents?"

"You mean I have a mom and god-parents?" he asked in shock.

"Sarutobi, start answering," he said unsealing an 8" long blade and began to twirl it around.

"Kushina left with Tsunade after me and Jiraiya told them that both of you died, THAWK" he finished with a knife only centimeters from his throat.

"YOU DID WHAT?! NOW ME BEING DEAD I UNDERSTAND BUT NARUTO!"

"Now Hyosuke,"

"Naruto," Hyosuke said turning his attention to his brother, "how have you lived?"

"I…I hate my life," Naruto said looking down trying to hide his tears.

"Why do you hate your life?"  
"I have been beaten since I can remember, I can't get food, no one wants to be with me, and now I find out I'm the Kyuubi," he said breaking down.

Hyosuke put his brother in a hug, "Naruto you're not, and if you want help I'll train you to be what you want."

"I want to hokage so people will see me for me."

"Then look at me Naruto," Hyosuke said taking off his sunglasses, Naruto looked at Hyosuke and saw the truth in Hyosuke's golden eyes, "we'll make you the most powerful Kage ever, ok?"

"Ok Hyosuke onii-san," he said with a genuine smile.

"Now where are they Sarutobi?" Hyosuke said turning his attention to the elder hokage.

"I don't know."  
"Then we'll be heading home," Hyosuke said grabbing set of clothes from underneath a lose floorboard.

"Hyosuke the compound was destroyed during the Kyuubi attack," Sarutobi said.

"Then we'll be where Naruto lives," he said as Naruto led him to his apartment.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was walking with Hyosuke who was cursing under his breath. Not five minutes ago they were leaving his apartment. Hyosuke walked into the apartment and became furious in an instant. He walked in saw that the apartment was extremely small, with obvious signs of years of vandalism, and cockroaches and rats scurried along the floor. Hyosuke told Naruto to grab anything of value, where he sealed it in a scroll. They were now walking down the streets when Naruto asked a question.

"Where are we going?"

"A family friend," he replied as they walked into the district where the clans lived.

"We have friends?"

"Yeah," he said reassuring Naruto, "more than you know."

They continued to walk until they reached one of the clan compounds that had two red triangles on the doors, Hyosuke knocked on the door. Soon a young chuunin with red triangles on his cheeks answered the door.

"Can I help you," he said then he saw Naruto, "I thought I told you to stay away," he tried to strike Naruto. But Hyosuke caught the man's fist and began to bend it to the point where his knuckles were almost touching his forearms.

"Now go tell Tsume-san that a friend is at the door," he said applying more pressure, "or I make your hand more flexible."

He the man go and he quickly ran into the main house. Naruto stared at his older brother.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll teach you later."

Not two minutes later a woman with unruly brown hair, wolf like eyes. Wearing dark pants and a brown t-shirt ran to the gates.

"WHA THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!"

"We need a place to stay Tsume-san."

Tsume looked at Hyosuke as though he were a ghost. She slowly walked up slowly, her hand cupped his cheek as her fingers traced the scar, and he slowly grasped her hand.

"Is it really you Hyo-kun," she said with tears building up and disbelief in her eyes, "this not some cruel dream, like in the past."

He gave a smile before he began to tickle her. She yelled with laughter.

"No…hahaha…stop….haha…I get it," she screamed while they both rolled on the ground.

He stopped tickling her, and they both got a warm smile. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Well let's get you inside and warmed up," she said as they got up, "and be thankful that Hana and the others are out on a mission."

"Tsume-san, don't forget about Naruto," she looked back seeing him.

"Of course your brother is always welcome here."

"Then why did that chuunin say that he was not aloud here."

"Well that explains why Naruto never stopped here whenever we sent him an offer," she turned to the chuunin, "I'll deal with you later."

They followed Tsume into the compound, and showed a room where Naruto could sleep. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out, but Hyosuke followed Tsume into her den.

"You still got the bottle I gave you when you became clan head," he asked while she searched her bar.

"You bit I do," she said pulling the bottle out along with two glasses, "and you know I have a low whiskey tolerance."

"Well I just need a drink," he said as she set the glass in front of him.

"What happened?"

"The last thing I remember was me trying to stop dad from using Naruto, but he sealed me in a scroll and apparently never told anyone. Then I'm in a forest with Naruto starring at me, after I kicked this one guy's ass I have a little sit down with Sarutobi. From there I find out that he and Jiraiya sent our mother, sister, and Tsunade away from this village by telling them we're both dead," he said downing his drink and pouring another, "My baby brother has been treated like shit because of what our dad did. What has happened after that fateful evening, please?"

"Only if you call me what I want you call me."

"Tsume-chan please tell me."

"Ok Hyo-kun," she said with a small blush, "you see after the sealing happened we were all told you died holding of the Kyuubi the second time, after all most of us saw you distract the Kyuubi and stop it for about ten minutes which is almost ten times longer than any other ninja. Needless to say you are a legend; the so called Kyuubi fest is to honor those who died mainly you and your father. They were able to gather blood from the Kyuubi when you fought it, you did something that not even Minato did you put a small scratch on it. How did you do it? That is a question that has been plaguing us for 12 years."

"That's another story for another day, now back to what happened."

"Well we a good majority of clan heads tried to adopt Naruto, but when Sarutobi was reinstated he gave more power to the council and added more members to it, a majority of them saw Naruto as the Kyuubi. Soon they began to make these laws that hurt Naruto. Laws like store owners had to increase their tax on him to the point where it was almost twenty times more than what it was actually worth, that as long as he had a living relative no one could adopt him, or he has to pay a small fortune just get any sort of ninja gear. And with the Uchiha clan was a main supporter of these laws after you died. Naruto has tried to make the best out of the cruel fate he was given.

"How has the village changed?"

"Well to start the Uchiha is now no larger than at least 11, well 10," she said taking a sip of her drink, "you see a couple years back Itachi, the so called prodigy, killed a good majority of his clan. Two teams of Uchiha were out and he spared his brother and sister, both just graduated along with Naruto and my son.

"Wait you had another kid?"

"Not by choice," she said with a far look in her eye.

"Tsume-chan," he said grabbing her hand, "do you want talk."

"Hyo-kun," she with tears now in her eyes.

"I'm here Tsume-chan," he said pulling her so she was next to him.

"It was a couple of days after we heard you died. I was drinking, a lot, and this guy starts to hit on me. I still can't remember who he was, but he got me outside and injected something into and I became weak. Then he ripped my clothes off and raped me. A couple weeks later I find out about Kiba and the rest was history."

"I'm sorry Tsume-chan," he said placing his arm around her shoulder, "is there anything I can do."

"Don't leave me," she said in almost a whisper, "not again."

"Tsume."

"NO, thinking you died was horrible and not just for me. Hana, Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, even Tsunade was devastated. None of us were the same; all of the girls followed the scrolls you gave to the T. As soon as Tsunade was told that Naruto was dead she stayed with Kushina, but then we were told that all they could find of you were your tomahawks. So Kushina got one, and Tsunade the other then they both left the village."

"I need to find them."

"But that means you'll be gone."

"I'll leave with Naruto after I talk with the council and get him some decent clothes. Once I come back with them I'll leave the Namikaze to mom and start working on the Kage clan."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Till I find mom and Tsunade," he said getting drowsy, "well good night Tsume-chan."

"Good night Hyo-kun," she as she gave him a quick peck on his cheek as he fell asleep, "welcome back."

The next day

"Naruto wait in the office," Hyosuke said in the Hokage office, "if I am dreading this you don't want to be in there."

Hyosuke was wearing his dark crimson boots, with dark blue pants, the molded black muscle shirt, dark green trench coat that was closed, and his trademark sunglasses. He took a deep breath as he pushed the doors to the council room open. The reactions he got were priceless; the ninja clan heads all looked like he was a ghost, while these new civilian heads had an unjust smirk, and the old man named Danzo had look like he was scheming something.

"I'm going to say this once so don't interrupt me. First, I and Naruto Uzumaki are going to be leaving so I can train him and find Kushina Namikaze and Tsunade Senju."

"Why Naruto Uzumaki, why would want to take that demon, THAWK" a five inch knife was imbedded in the chair by the man's head.

"I just said don't interrupt me, and no one calls my brother a demon. Now back to what I was saying. Naruto and I will be leaving to find Kushina and Tsunade. God knows where they are but I'll find. Second Naruto will be my student until we return, then we'll work out his team. Now I'm done, I'm giving you ten minutes for any questions."

"Hyosuke, what about your clan?" Hiashi spoke up

"Once I return and the Namikaze clan is established I'll start to work on the Kage clan."

"Who are you thinking of as you wives?"  
"I have a few in mind, but until I talk with them I'm not taking any claims. I will not force a woman into a relationship."

"After you return you will train the Uchihas," one of the civilian head said

"If I deem them worthy, but me and the Uchihas never got along. And get this through your heads only the hokage can give me orders, the council is here as more of an advisory role and civilians have no direct say in Shinobi matters."

"Why are you taking Naruto Uzumaki?"  
"Naruto is my brother, and if any of you say otherwise I'll shove my boot so far up your ass I'll take spit shine to whole new level," all of the ninja heads chuckled while the civilian heads paled.

"Well I'll return as soon as I can, so to I bid you adieu," Hyosuke said leaving with the Hokage.

"Where are you planning on going first?" Sarutobi asked.

"Wave, I have a boat I can use a mobile command center, and see if mom is in Kiri."

"Well I have a mission in Wave, maybe you can use this to find out more about the world."

"What's the mission?"

"Escort a bridge builder, its C-ranked so nothing to difficult."

"Tell him to meet us at the gate at noon, and then we'll go."

"Alright have a safe journey."

Noon

An elder man with a beard, glasses, and drinking sake was sitting by the wall. Naruto and Hyosuke showed up and instant later. Naruto was now wearing dark blue pants with his Shinobi sandals, a dark red t-shirt with a swirl on the back, and a black trench coat. On his belt were two shuriken and kunai holsters, on his biceps were three scrolls, and inside his trench coat were slots for hidden knives.

"Tanzuna," Hyosuke said walking up to him.

"Yeah that's me."

"I'm Hyosuke and this is Naruto we'll be your escorts on the trip."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Then let's go."

"Hey onii-san," Naruto spoke up, "what are you going to teach me in?"

"Well the first is going to be style of warfare from a distant land. They were experts in guerilla warfare, knife fighting, using the land to their advantage. My clan modified this style to what's called shadow fighting, the Nara clan took our style long ago and uses it to immobilize their victims, while ours is for killing the victim. Naruto the first style you will learn is the style of the Apache."

* * *

AN: Well thanks for reading, please RR and here are Some ideas for Hyosuke's harem:

Tsume

Hana

Anko

Yuugao

Kurenai

Yugito

Shizune

Kushina

Others (send ideas)

ANd vote for Naruto's harem on my profile.

This hunter driver popping smoke.


	3. Road to Wave

I have returned with a new a chapter. I'd like to get more feedback before i post the next chapter. By the end of the next chapter I'll finallize the harems, so no bitching if your girl doesn't get in if you said nothing. Also I have a challenge on my profile for you artist out there, check it out if you're a fan.

The chances of me owning Naruto are like Obama saying he doesn't know what he's doing; it will never happen.

* * *

_Naruto the first style you will learn is the style of the Apache._

"What will I learn?"

"You will learn how to use the land, knife fight, archery, raiding, and the most fearsome style of taijutsu shadow boxing."

"What's Shadow boxing?"

"It's where you become one with the shadows. We can disappear into a shadow, and reappear in another."

"That's so cool."

"Now Naruto I want you to make as Shadow clones as you can."

"You got it onii-san," he said making the famous cross sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Instantly the trail was filled with copies of Naruto. Hyosuke smirked as he did a quick once over. He figured around 200 easy.

"Ok each of you split into groups of 20," Hyosuke said as he created 10 shadow clones, "now each group will follow one of my clones."

After they dispersed the three continued their walk to wave. Hyosuke told Naruto that his clones were teaching his in chakra control, archery, knife fighting, advanced survival skills, and the introduction of shadow boxing. While they were walking Hyosuke saw a puddle, and had one hand placed on the back of his neck. As they passed by two men in dark cloaks, mangy dark hair, a type of breathing device, horn like features on their head bands, and they each wore a massive claw like gauntlets on one hand that were connected by a chain. As they tried to wrap the chain around Hyosuke he summoned a 5 ft long straight sword, and spun around cutting one in half and taking the leg off another.

"You are really going to use a puddle as a disguise when it has not rained in days," Hyosuke said, "now start talking."

"We were after the bridge builder, and now that we have failed our boss will come to finish to the job."

"Who is your boss?"

"Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Swordsmen."

"Fine," he said decapitating the man, "they don't know to sword fight anyways. Naruto I need you to take the head off of the other ninja."

Naruto just looked at his brother in shock.

"You want me to do what?"

"Naruto," he said looking at Naruto, "being a ninja is a harsh life; you have to be able to take a life without a second thought. Cutting a dead man's head off is nothing special."

Naruto just looked at his brother in shock.

"Naruto you will be doing a lot worse as a ninja. I'll help you out ok, but your first kill will be very hard. Doing this will make it easier," as he finished he handed Naruto a kunai.

Naruto cautiously bent over the body and his eyes almost glazed over, and Hyosuke noticed it. Naruto seem to go into an automatic mode as he decapitated the dead man.

"_Looks like Yamanaka work, I think they had a daughter around the time that Naruto was born. Maybe she can help Naruto with these mental barriers."_

After a few minutes Naruto was finished, and looked away with a somber look on his face. Hyosuke sealed both heads into a scroll, and told Naruto and Tanzuna that were moving out again. They continued to walk until the sun set. They set up camp, and all but Hyosuke went to bed. He next to a campfire and looked up as a large bird landed. The bird was a four foot tall eagle, with golden brown feathers, a small pack on its back, and a dark set of goggles.

"What's the word?"

"We found Tsunade, but not Kushina," it said with a feminine voice.

"Where is she?"

"Kiri and she is different than she was the last time I saw her."

"How so?"

"Well now she has a new apprentice aside from Shizune, around 11. Tsunade seems to be her adoptive mother by the way she's treating her. She has not been drinking as heavy as she used to, and is not gambling as much."

"You sure it's her."

"Of course it's her; with a bust like hers she was easy to spot."

"Thanks Iolani," he said petting her head, "keep looking for mom."

"I will Hyo-sama and it's good to see you again," she said flying away.

Meanwhile in Konoha.

All of Konoha was enjoying their quiet evening.

"WHAAATTTTT??!!" a scream was heard all throughout the village.

At the Inuzuka compound, Tsume was holding her ears in pain. In front of her were Anko, Hana, Kurenai, and Yuugao were frozen eyes wide, jaws hanging after hearing that Hyosuke was alive. Over the years they did their best to move on; Kurenai started seeing Asuma Sarutobi after she became a jounin but she still dreamed of Hyosuke, and Yuugao was seeing Hayate Gekkou and she knew it was nothing more than her escape from her memories of Hyosuke. It did not take long for the group of girls to recover and run out to hokage to find out where Hyosuke was. After a quick "interrogation" the four girls ran out of the village at full ninja speed to wave.

After they crossed the bridge they continued one last mile to Tanzuna's home. Naruto heard the bushes rustle and threw a kunai at the bush, only for a white rabbit to hop out. Then at the same time both Naruto and Hyosuke heard a whirling noise and Naruto grabbed Tanzuna and pulled him down while Hyosuke jumped high. Right then a massive bladed flew by them and imbedded itself in a tree. Simultaneously Hyosuke landed back on the ground so did a man land on the blade. Hyosuke turned to see a man with spiky hair, tape covering his lower face, black and white camo forearms and shin covers, and a Kiri headband.

"Two young ninjas are guarding you? How did the demon brothers fail?"

"Because I'm guarding him," Hyosuke said.

"And who would you be?"

"Hyosuke Kage Namikaze."

"The Deadly Hunter?" Zabuza asked in awe, "I heard you were dead."

"I've been told that a lot recently."

"Well it will be an honor to fight a legend like you," he said pulling his sword out of tree.

"Naruto," Hyosuke said putting his right hand behind his neck to summon his large sword and his left arm out where a large round bronze shield appeared on his arm, "protect Tanzuna."

Instantly they began to have a huge sword fight, sparks flew as they put full strength into their strikes. They traded punches and kicks with each other while their swords collided. Hyosuke threw Zabuza's sword down and back handed Zabuza with his shield. Zabuza recovered while using some hand seals.

"Water style: water dragon whip," a ball of water was formed in his hand and strands of water went straight to Hyosuke.

Hyosuke was knocked into the woods, and Zabuza smirked and charged for Tanzuna.

"Lightning style:" Hyosuke's voice was heard in the woods, "Thor's Waltz."

Bolts of lightning descended from the sky in a rhythmic pattern towards Zabuza.

"Well fuck," Zabuza said as he saw the lights of death come closer.

The four Konoha kunoichi just crossed the river and were on the way to wave. They stopped for a second to catch their breath.

"Where are they?" Anko all but yelled.

"Now Anko," Kurenai said trying to comfort her, "We'll be in Wave shortly, and it's not like he'll need our help."

"Lightning Style: Thor's Waltz," they heard someone shout and saw lightning strike up a head.

Then they saw a body land in front of them with steam coming off the body. They were about to go check the body out when a voice spoke up that they all recognized.

"Damn I'm rusty. Normally the body is fried, but it looks like I overloaded your nervous system," Hyosuke said walking up to Zabuza with his sword over his shoulder. As he did a quick look up he saw the four girls all with the same look on their, as if they were looking at a ghost. He looked at each girl and was trying to figure out why they looked so familiar. The first was about 5'5", had long purple hair reaching the small of her back, a lean but firm looking body, black pants, a black vest that was covered by grey ANBU armor, long black gloves that stopped around her biceps, along with a set of forearms and shin guards, attached to her belt was a katana and a neko mask, dark brown eyes, and he also saw a familiar dagger on her belt. The next girl also had purple hair only her was put into a reverse pony tail, she was about an inch shorter than the first girl, the same body style but was a bit voluptuous, an orange skirt that stopped around mid thigh, under that was fish net clothing that also was covering her torso, a tan trench coat, a necklace that had a fang on it, a set of shin guards, light brown eyes, and he saw a small seal around each middle finger. The next girl had unruly brown hair that stopped past her shoulders, she was as tall as the first girl, a similar body style to the others, her dress consisted of what looked like wide bandages, her right arm was covered by a red sleeve, while her left arm had her wrist bandage, her eyes were crimson, and around her waist was a steel whip chain. The final girl he recognized after he looked her over. She had brown hair pulled into a pony tail reaching the small of her back, deep brown eyes, the same lean body as the rest, she stood at the same height as her companions, she wore a green chuunin vest opened enough for some cleavage to show, black shorts that ended just above the knees, on her face were fang like tattoos on each cheek, and on her vest were two small tomahawk. The one with two fangs like tattoos on her cheeks walked over and began to run her hands over his body as tears filled her eyes. His hand went up and lifted her head up by her chin.

"Hyo-kun," she said with hope in her voice.

"Hana is that?"

"Yes," she said hugging while tears of joy streamed down her face, "yes it's me."

He quickly pushed her away as Zabuza's sword came down, and delivered a powerful kick to Zabuza's stomach sending him back into a tree.

"You know I was just going to capture, but now I'm going to kill you."

Right as he brought the sword up two senbon needles hit Zabuza's neck. Hyosuke turned to see a figure around Naruto's age standing on a branch. The figure stood a little over 5 foot, had dark hair that was in a bun in the back and had two long bangs on the front that framed their face, a mask cover the face, the mask held the Kiri symbol on it, slits for the eyes, a red swirl that came from the right side of the mask and a red streak from the bottom left side, they wore in a blue and white battle kimono, a dark blue sweater underneath, a dark brown skirt that stopped around the shins, and Shinobi sandals.

"I'll thank you for your assistants," they said with a feminine tone.

"So do I get anything for this?" Hyosuke said as Naruto walked up with Tanzuna behind him.

"The thanks of Kiri."

"Well I might as well just his head off and collect the bounty."

"Mind if I do it bro," Naruto said with no emotions.

"Go ahead Naruto," he said as Naruto took out a tomahawk.

"Wait," the hunter-nin said as they shunshined over to Zabuza's body, "here in return I'll dispose of the body," they threw a scroll at Hyosuke, "the amount that Zabuza is worth."

"Fine, be on your way," Hyosuke said after looking at the scroll.

"Come on everyone lets go," he said sealing his sword and shield.

"Hey Hyosuke," Naruto said as they started to walk again, "How are you able to summon weapons like that?"

"In my clan when one achieves one of the fighting styles a seal is placed on the body in relation to where the weapon would be. Apparently Anko has already done that," he said as he looked back to see a blushing Anko.

"Well I may or may not have read your clans scroll that you wrote," she replied while a sheepish grin on her face.

"We'll talk later about that then."

After they reached the house they were introduced to Tanzuna's family; his daughter Tsunami, and grandson Inari. Hyosuke had Naruto's clone dispel themselves and quizzed Naruto on what he had learned. Surprisingly Naruto had learned more than Hyosuke had thought. Naruto had tree walking down, and started water walking, he gained the first part of shadow fighting by being able to throw objects between shadows, still needed work on his knife fighting, but was a marksmen with a bow. Naruto felt a new found joy when he heard Hyosuke praising him. Naruto hugged Hyosuke saying thank you over and over. Hyosuke sent Naruto to bed saying he was going to be doing training in the morning, and then he decided to sit down with the girls.

"Ok obviously something has changed all of you. Other than all of you becoming more beautiful," he said making them blush.

"Well Hyosuke," Anko started, "after an incident a couple years back, I stole your clans scroll and wanted to restart your clan."

"Anko what happened?"

"You remember my old sensei?"

"The snake bastard."

"Yeah he kidnapped me saying he found a way to bring you back. And I followed him just to see you again. But it was a trap; he was working on a seal that made those loyal to him extremely powerful. However there was a very low chance of someone surviving. He marked me and then left me to die. It was painful," she grabbed her seal, "I thought I was going to die, but then I thought that I was going to be with you. My pain was forgotten and was replaced by happiness, but it being a curse mark I was still alive. When I got back I was shunned by the village, but I helped out Naruto because me and him were treated the same."

"Well then thank you Anko-chan," he said with a smile before she tackled him in a hug, "she's not going to let go is she?"

"No," Kurenai said leaning against him, causing Hana and Yuugao to glare daggers at her.

"Hey aren't you seeing Asuma," Hana pointed out growing angrier.

"Well we're only friends, and why are you getting angry Yuugao? I thought you moved on, when Hayate asked you out."

"Kurenai, he is just a good friend," she quickly fired back.

"Oh really, cause I thought you loved him."

"No I don't."

"But what about the night a few years back."

"I ONLY LOVE HYOSUKE," she shouted only to cover her mouth and blush to the point where she did a great imitation of a tomato.

Silence fell across the room, before all the girls started shouting. It took a little while before Hyosuke could calm all of the girls down to the point of where they arguing between each other but quieter.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Anko yelled, "You got Hayate, while the thought of Hyosuke was all I had to get to sleep each fucking night."

"It's not only me," Yuugao yelled, "all of you said you loved him. So what if I'm the only one who can say it out loud."

"Shut up you bitch," Anko screamed and tried to jump Yuugao only for Hyosuke to grab her.

"Girls I'm going to say this once; clam down and let's talk this through. Now, pardon my language, but what the fuck is going on?"

"After we were told you died we each responded differently," Hana finally spoke up, "We all trained to master the weapons you gave us. Kurenai and Yuugao tried to move on, but they could never leave you. Anko was devastated until she got the scrolls, and then he wanted to rebuild the Kage clan in your memory. However with no DNA the clan died with you, but she refused to be with anyone but you. All of us helped Naruto thinking what would you do, and we kind of became his big sisters."

"What about you Hana?" he asked as he reached for her hands.

"I wanted to die the older I got. No one ever held the spot in my heart like you did. My best dreams and worst nightmares consisted of what a love life with you would have been like. Hyosuke please don't leave me again," she finished grabbing for his arm, which he used to wrap around her.

"Ok I'll talk with all again tomorrow, but everyone go to bed and calm down," Hyosuke finished and made sure they all went to bed.

The next morning Hyosuke woke up to something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw mess of purple hair. He gently wrapped his arm around her, making her sigh.

"No Hyosuke don't leave," Anko spoke up, "at least take me with you."

"Anko-chan," he said in little more than a whisper.

"I love you Hyosuke, please accept me. I don't care if you use me to reestablish your clan, just let me be with you. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Anko," he said waking her up, "when we get back I'll say you will become a member of my clan and will become my wife."

"Y…you would have me?" she said shocked.

"I'd like to get to know this Anko, but you do know about CLR?"

"I know and I don't care," she with happiness in her voice, "just let me be with you."

"Ok, now listen I need you to talk to the others and let them know, and see what they want. I need to train Naruto," he said getting out of bed after giving Anko a quick kiss.

"Ok Naruto make 10 clones," Hyosuke said after finding a good training field.

Naruto created the clones with ease.

"Now you five read these books till you memorize them," he said throwing the books, "you three work on shadow boxing and you two water walking. Naruto you and I will work on knife fighting now let's go."

Naruto and Hyosuke charged at each other both drawing a knife, the sound of metal clashing with metal echoed in the clearing. Hyosuke was impressed by how well Naruto was doing.

"_He has mom's natural ability with a blade, but not the flow of the fight,"_ Hyosuke thought.

Eventually Hyosuke had to leave, but Naruto created a clone to help him with knife fighting. Soon Naruto upped the ante and created more clones to take on. Hours later Naruto used all of his energy going against 15 clones while wearing the face paint his clones learned. The face paint consisted of two vertical lines going down the forehead, the paint acted as a mask by suppressing the chakra so it could only perform basic life sustaining functions. Naruto had been doing these battles for six hours straight, he sent a clone to tell his brother not to worry he would train all night if he had to. Naruto now sat down and was absorbing the knowledge of his clone. The books that the clones read were about first aid, advanced survival techniques, introduction into horsemanship, forging of metals, and cooking. Now he was in deep thought.

"I'm glad that someone wants me. I'm learning so much, and he said that I'll meet mom. But will she want me? Will she try to hurt me like the others?"

"When I'm fighting it's like I'm watching me, why is that? Maybe Ino can help me, but she is always with Sakura so she hates me. I mean Ino is very beautiful, and so is Hinata, but I only can talk to Sakura. I want ask Ino or Hinata out, but if they say yes then they'll be hurt because of what I carry. I just want someone like Hyosuke has, a lovely girl who wants to be with me? But when will that happen," he thought before falling asleep.

Naruto awoke hours later with a wait on his chest. He looked down and saw the most beautiful girl on his chest sleeping. She had long brown hair, a pink kimono that revealed a small amount of cleavage, pale skin almost snow like, a thin body frame, and was hugging his chest. Naruto was frozen in shock, who was this goddess, and why was she asleep on his chest? Naruto gently woke her up; her deep brown eyes awoke looking his blue pools.

"Wh…who are you?" Naruto finally got out.

"Haku, and to answer your next question I saw you asleep and decided to keep you warm," she said with a heart melting smile, "how about you?"

"Naruto, but why?"

"Well for one you're cute," she said making him blush, "and two you looked lonely like me?"

"You…do you…do you want get something to eat?" he said trying to ask her out.

"Sure I would Naruto," she said as they got up and went back to the house.

* * *

Hope you like it, if not send the reviews to make it better. And you have until the next chapter posting to say who you want in Naruto's and Hyosuke's harem.


	4. a battle and a boat

Greetings from HD; the polls are closed and I have both Hyoukes and Narutos Harem done the list is at the bottom. Along with a new poll option.

Disclaimer: I will never on earth own Naruto, The Deadliest Warrior, or any other parody you read in this story.

* * *

"_Sure I would Naruto," she said as they got up and went back to the house._

Hyosuke woke up feeling warm on both sides his body and feeling something heavy on his chest. His eyes opened seeing Anko and Yuugao gently resting on his chest. He smiled as he gently rubbed their backs. Anko wrapped her arms around him, while Yuugao woke up and kissed him.

"Morning Hyo-kun," she said stealing another kiss.

"Morning Yuugao-chan."

"What are you going to do today?"

"Train Naruto, and help out Tanzuna. This reminds me after breakfast; gather the girls up for a meeting."

"You got it Hyo-kun," she stole one more kiss as Anko woke up.

"Hey," Anko said still sleepy, "that's mine," she leaned in and kissed Yuugao for a few seconds before lying back down on his chest. Both Hyosuke and Yuugao were stunned.

"I'm not going to lie that was hot," Hyosuke said breaking the silence.

Yuugao giggled as she left the room with a little sway in her hips. Hyosuke gently woke Anko with a kiss, which she was happily returning.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a great dream."

"Oh what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," she said with a blush and small trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"Was I in it?"

"_Oh you were in it alright,"_ Anko thought with a perverted grin, "maybe you were."

"Well it's time to get up and get to work."

"Ok Hyo-kun," she said giving him a deep kiss.

Everyone sat at the table enjoying some nice breakfast when Naruto walked in the brown haired girl. They made just past the door before Hyosuke appeared out of the shadows and restrained the girl.

"Oniisan what are you doing?"

"Naruto do not recognize her chakra signature?"

"No I don't now put her down."

"Where is he?" Hyosuke asked her ignoring Naruto.

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"Zabuza, he's still alive isn't he?"

"Yes, but he has a message for you?"

"And that is?"

"It's in my basket."

Hyosuke let her go to pick up the scroll. Naruto comforted her while Hyosuke read the message.

_Dear Hunter,_

_I've decided that it's in my best interest and health to side with you. Today Gato is going to send all of his men to attack Tanzuna. I am willing to help under certain conditions. 1.) Sanctuary inside Konoha for Haku, 2.) My daughter has an attraction to the young blond you are traveling with I want her to be with him, and 3.) That you make sure that she will be safe from any moves the council makes. I plan on sacrificing myself for her freedom. Please watch her._

_Zabuza Momochi._

"Did he tell you already?" he asked Haku.

"Yes he did?" she said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Naruto today I want you to stay here and guard the house. Tanzuna we'll go to the bridge and finish it. But first I need to chat with the girls, so Naruto why don't you get to know your friend a little better," he chuckled as they both blushed.

With Hyosuke

All four girls sat around the table and waited for Hyosuke to come in. As he walked in he gave each of them a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok let's get this clear, who wants to help rebuild my clan?" he asked seriously.

Instantly all the girls raised their hands.

"OK then this is what I need you all to do and please don't argue. When this mission is over me, Naruto, and maybe Haku will leave for Kiri. I need you girls to head back and start working on our clan. I need someone to ask the Hokage about what we need legally, I need a piece of land that is going to be great for raising a large family, all of you need to start planning for the wedding, as well as figure out what styles you want your family to specialize in. Our clan will be split into different houses based upon different styles."

"When will you be back?"

"Either before the chuunin exams or when I find both Tsunade and mom. This reminds me see what the old man has planned for Naruto's team."

"You got it Hyo-kun," they all said each giving him a kiss.

With Naruto

Naruto and Haku both sat in the living room, neither speaking.

"Umm," they both said.

"You first," Naruto politely offered mentally thanking his brother on common curtsies.

"No you go ahead," she replied back.

"Ok tell me about yourself?"

"My name is Haku Momochi, I like flowers, studying medicine, and learning my kiekie genkai. I hate people who hate others for no real reason, and the current Mizukage. I dream to one day have a family with the man I love," she finished blushing heavily at the end.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I like my brother, training, learning how to fight, and ramen. I hate the 3 minutes it takes for Ramen to heat up, those who hate others for something they have no control over, and my father. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever and live with my family as I grow older."

"So what are good at ninja wise?"

"With my brothers help he is making me into a great close range fighter. I'm good at using knives but I'm still a long way from being a master at them. He is also teaching me a style of taijutsu he calls strikes of pain. Meaning it is meant to cause pain and distract the opponent."

"Well I'm good at close and mid-range fighting. I use water, wind, and ice style forms of jutsu. I'm an expert marksman with senbon, and know above basic medic skills."

They continued to chat for over an hour until Inari, Tanzuna's grandson, walked in glaring at Naruto. Hyosuke was leaning against a doorframe.

"Why do try and do this? You can't stop Gato, no one can."

"That's where you are wrong," Naruto said with a fox like grin, "it will be easy."

"You think everything is easy. You don't how hard life is."

"I don't know," Naruto said losing his smile and his eyes faded over, "have you fallen asleep at night wondering if the morning was going to come for you? Or been so afraid of your birthday you don't want to leave your own bed? You've had it easy. A loving family to be there when you needed, I wondered about my family for 12 years and then thanks to one miracle my brother is here now. So don't be judging others just because you hit a little bump in your life."

Everyone was stunned at Naruto's outburst. Haku grabbed Naruto's hand which seemed to calm him down.

"Ok Naruto stay here and guard the house while I go the bridge."

"You got it Oniisan."

Three hours later

Naruto and Haku were now flirting with each other outside the house. Tsunami was working in her garden when she screamed as two men grabbed her. Inari was the first to arrive and tried to get his mother only to be kicked away.

"Ha ha ha, this kid thinks he can stop us," one with an eye patch said.

"Maybe I can," Naruto said appearing out their shadow and sliced both their necks.

Blood sprayed out and they both fell down.

"I did it," Naruto shouted, "I got the final part of shadow boxing down."

A large explosion rippled through all of Wave.

"Haku lets go," Naruto said while the 4 kunoichi watched the house.

Meanwhile on the bridge

Hyosuke ran over to the dying Zabuza. He had just used a jutsu that took out all but Gato and 100 body guards. A clone was guarding Tanzuna.

"Thank you Zabuza, and don't worry Haku will be fine."

"She better," he said coughing up blood, "if she isn't your ass is haunted."

"What was that jutsu?"

"Water style: Blood mist inferno."

"Well you went out with a bang."

"Oh would you look at that," Gato said making his way forward, "the demon can die, and after I kill you I'll make his daughter my personal slave."

"Apache Art," a voice yelled, "Strike from the shadows," Naruto leapt out of a shadow in front of Gato and shoved a knife threw his throat only to disappear back into the shadow.

"Good job Naruto," Hyosuke said as Naruto and Haku walked up.

"No one talks about Haku-chan like that."

"You did good kid. Haku I approve of the kid," Zabuza said with his last dying breath. Haku began to cry over the lost of her adopted father.

"I'll finish this," Hyosuke said summoning a bow and a single arrow.

He aimed the arrow towards the sky and let it go. Gatos guards laughed at this until they saw Hyosuke finish a set of hand signs.

"Ninja art: Arrow Blackout," instantly the sky above them was blackened out as one arrow became thousands. Needless to say death rained down on the body guards, leaving none alive. Hyosuke turned to Tanzuna.

"Looks like you can this bridge in peace. Now where are the docks?"

"They're on the other side of town, but the only thing there is an old yacht."

"Well that's my ship."

Three days passed after the incident on the bridge. They buried Zabuza shortly following the battle. Naruto was comforting Haku the whole time. Meanwhile Hyosuke was making sure the ship was ready for the voyage to Kiri. Today was the day that the bridge was finished and the kunochi would leave to return to Konoha. It was a very semimetal goodbye. Naruto, Haku, and Hyosuke were on the boat getting ready to set sail. The ship was 50ft long, had a powerful chakra driven engine on it, and large armory inside. Currently Hyosuke was saying good bye to the girls which, while sad, was going smoothly. Until it was Ankos turn, she latched on to Hyosuke and they said their goodbyes.

"Don't worry Anko I'll be home before you know it," he said in between the kisses she was stealing.

"I know, I know," she said with sadness.

As he tried to walk away she was still attached to him. Hyosuke knew this was going to be hard, as did the other girls.

"Anko he needs to go," Kurenai said.

"No," she said almost childlike.

"Anko let go," the three girls said trying to pull her off.

"I don't want to," she said holding tighter.

"Quick Anko distraction plan 3B," Kurenai said with the other nodding their heads.

Hana and Yuugao walked away and brought a scroll and summoned a make shift stand. They began to cook behind it and then Hana took a deep breath of air.

"FREE DANGOS," she yelled at the top of lungs.

Anko was at the stand in less than a second later saying feed me over and over. Everyone sweat dropped at the action.

"Tell her I said goodbye," Hyosuke said hugging Kurenai.

"I will. See you soon Hyo-kun," she said giving him a long kiss.

They set sail right after that. Everyone in the village waved goodbye to their heroes.

"Hey we never named the bridge," a villager spoke up.

"You're right," Tanzuna said, "We will have to name it for greatness so we will call it The Great Naruto Bridge."

As they set out on the voyage Hyosuke created clones to run the ship, but sometimes clones get a mind of their own. Hyosuke, Naruto, and Haku were sitting outside enjoying the breeze when the sound of music broke through the air.

"No it can't be," Hyosuke said in fear as three of his clone busted outside wearing tuxedos.

"**Oh shit get your towels ready it's about to go down.**

**Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck,**

**But stay on your mother fucking toes.**

**We running this lets go.**

**I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat**

**Everybody look at me **

**Cause I'm sailing on a boat.**

**I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat**

**Take a good hard look at the mother Fucking BOOM"** Hyosuke knocked the clones off the ship.

"What was that Oniisan?" Naruto asked.

"That was a horrible attempt at a parody."

"Ok getting back to reality. Why are we going to Kiri?"Haku said.

"To find Tsunade, she is the best medic-nin alive, and Naruto's godmother. That and she has one of my tomahawks."

"What does she look like?"

"She looks beautiful; long blond hair, deep brown eyes, flawless skin, and a body that every straight man desired. She was 31 last time I saw her so she should be around 42 now, but she will look like she is 25. I helped finish a complex seal that draws natural chakra from her surrounding keeping her looking young. She loves to gable though, she owes me a lot."

"How long till we get to Kiri?"

"About a week, until then Naruto you'll start training in a second style. The way of the pirate, now create shadow clones."

Naruto created 50 clones, and Hyosuke created 5 clones. One group worked on chemistry, another was learning seamanship, another was learning how to use a cutlass, another was learning naval warfare, and the last was learning a martial art style called Savate. For the full week Naruto learned as much as he could and practiced more of the Apache style. During the week Iolani returned more keeping him up to date with Tsunade and the girls in Konoha. According to the latest report Tsunade was leaving Kiri in a few days so he had to move fast, because the Mizukage wants her to join Kiri. They just docked with no problems.

"Naruto watch the ship while I go find her," Hyosuke told him.

"You got it Oniisan," Naruto as he finished all of his training.

"Hey Naru-kun," Haku said in sultry voice, "Want to have a 'private' training meeting?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said getting the underlining message.

He picked her up bridal style and walked into the cabin both giggling.

Hyosuke was running down the trail with Iolani flying above him leading the way. He glanced down at a seal on the top of his right hand as it began to glow.

"_I'm getting closer,"_ Hyosuke thought as he picked up the speed, _"I better start working on what I'm going to say to you, Tsu-hime." _

"Mama Mama," the small blond girl said trying to get her mothers attention.

"What is it Akina?" Tsunade said looking at the young girl.

The girl was around 10, had blond hair with dark brown roots pulled into a single pony tail, stood around 4'8, wearing a green battle kimono like her aunt Shizune, and a pair of dark blue sunglasses.

"Your axe is glowing," she said with curiosity.

This made Tsunade stop and pull the tomahawk seeing glow red. She was instantly bombarded with memories from the past.

Flashback

Tsunade was sitting with Kushina, who was 6 months pregnant, enjoying tea and watching Minato and Hyosuke spar. Tsunade first helped Hyosuke out teaching how to be a field medic, but as he got older they got to know each other better. Tsunade personally taught Hyosuke Sex Ed. This evolved a more "personal" touch. She started to see Hyosuke as a new lover, but she was afraid. They watched as Minato was having trouble getting close to Hyosuke. Every time he got close Hyosuke would make him retreat using his tomahawks. Right as Minato Hashined to Hyosuke he was met with one of the tomahawks at his throat. This made everyone surprise, someone had beaten Minato in a spar.

"Looks like a finally got you old man," Hyosuke said with a smirk.

"You just got lucky."

"Then luck be a lady tonight," he said looking over towards Tsunade making her blush.

"Come on Hyosuke," Tsunade said, "you got an anatomy class with me."

"Of course Tsunade-sama," he said following her.

"Looks like I'm Lady Luck tonight," she whispered in his ear.

Tsunade was sitting next to Kushina trying to comfort her. Sarutobi told them that neither Naruto nor Minato made it through the sealing process around 4 days ago. During that time no one had seen Hyosuke. Tsunade didn't know how much more see could take; Hyosuke was her ray of sunshine in her darkening world. They heard some muffled voices outside the door then Jiraiya walked in.

"Girls I don't know how to say this," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Don't say it," Tsunade said knowing were this was going, "don't you dare tell us."

"This was all we cloud find," he brought out the two tomahawks, "we could not find anything else."

"Then he still might be out there," Kushina said in false hope.

"No," Tsunade spoke up in an emotionless tone, "he would never leave these behind."

"Tsu-hime I'm sorry," Jiraiya tried to speak up.

"Don't you call me that," she yelled running out of the room.

Tsunade ran tears cascading down her face as she turned down hallway after hallway. When she stopped she let it all go

"Why," she said to herself, "why is it everyone I love dies? And this time I didn't even get to say goodbye. He was my last hope, and now Kami took him from me," she looked up and started at the door that was in front of her, "and Kami is trying to make things even," she got a genuine smile as she the title on the door. **Clan DNA Storing Area**.

Flashback end

"Tsunade Senju," a voice said getting her attention.

She turned to see 4 Kiri ANBU in front of her.

"Yes," she replied moving in front of Akina.

"The Mizukage sent us to get you."

"Well thank you, but we have a boat to catch."

"I don't think you understand," he said as the ANBU surrounded them, "you will see the Mizukage."

"I think she said no," a new voice said that made Tsunade freeze.

"_That voice, it can't be,"_ Tsunade thought as one ANBU dropped to the ground.

Then two more also collapsed, and the leader began to sweat.

"Now go tell the Mizukage that Tsunade had just left," the leader felt a knife being pressed at the base of the neck.

"I will just let me live."

"Go," the leader turned as the pressure left and saw no one, but left anyways.

Tsunade was in shock over the voice, and then a figure descended from the tree.

"You look beautiful as ever Tsu-hime," Hyosuke said as he stepped forward.

Tsunade ran forward and punched him into the tree.

"If you're an imposter prepare to feel worst pain of your life."

"I'm not Tsu-hime."

"Prove it; tell me something only the real Hyosuke would know."

"I thank Kami everyday that you were my first," he said as he pulled his sunglasses off.

Tsunade started into the eyes, immediately recognizing them.

"It is you," she said as she let go.

"Yes Tsu-hime," he said wrapping his arms around her and holding her the way she felt the most relaxed. They stayed like this until the young girl came over.

"Mama who is this?"

"Mama?" Hyosuke asked, "Did you adopt."

"One question at a time but this answer will answer both. Akina this Hyosuke Kage," she said as she pulled the sunglasses off showing golden eyes that Hyosuke all but recognized, "Hyosuke this is Akina, our child."

"Our? Meaning," Hyosuke tried to process what was happening.

"Meaning this beautiful girl here is your daughter, and I'm her birth mother."

* * *

Hoped you all enjoyed the story, the on a boat just came while i was writing. The new poll i posted is on who Naruto will fight in the Exams. And again all artist there is a challenge posted for you if you are up for it. NOW PLEASE REVIEW.

Narutos Harem

1.)Ino

2.)Hinata

3.)Haku

4.)Ten Ten

5.)Shion

6.)Temari

7.) Send wether you want Akina or Nami(from One piece) or Saskuses sister

Hyosuke

1.)Tsunade

2.)Yugito

3.)Hana

4.)Tsume

5.)Anko

6.)Kurenai

7.) Yuugao


	5. Back Home

Hey guys Hunter Driver returns after a long battle with writers block. Now heres what i need from you. 1.) PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY 2.) It's still a tie on the last girl in Naruto's Harem 3.) the poll on who Naruto is going to fight 4.)I know there are some artist out there i still got my challenge out and no one has taken the challenge 5.) I'm about to start a new story and still work this one it will be an OC story in the Kyuubi section it will be up in the near future. So enjoy

* * *

"_Meaning this beautiful girl here is your daughter, and I'm her birth mother."_

Hyosuke looked at Tsunade dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry can you try the other ear, I thought you said that she is my daughter," he said trying to piece it together.

"I did," she said picking up the girl, "Hyo-kun meet Akina Senju Kage. Your first child, all due those 'special' training you and me did."

"Ok we'll talk more when we get back to the ship," he said pushing the thought back in his head.

They made the run back to the ship as quick as they could. Hyosuke created clones to begin preparations to leave.

"Naruto I need your help," Hyosuke called out.

Naruto came out from the cabin fixing his clothes along with Haku.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We got Tsunade and need to leave fast. Now take the helm."

"Aye, aye Captain Nii-san."

It took them all of 5 minutes for them to be on their way. Naruto and Hyosuke were in the bridge pulling maps out and other navigation tools.

"So what's the plan now?" Naruto asked laying a map out.

"Well Iolani still has not found mom so we are going to have to head back to Konoha so we can get you ready for the chunin exams."

"Who is going to be on my team?"

"I'm still talking with Sarutobi about it. Till then work with Haku on your accuracy training, and work on the two styles I taught you."

"You got it Nii-san," Naruto said as he left the room.

As soon as Hyosuke was sure that Naruto had left the bridge he walked over to the cabinet a pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took an unhealthy swig.

"Knock, knock," Tsunade said leaning against the door frame.

"It's been a long time Tsu-hime," he said wrapping her in a hug, "and you're just as beautiful as ever."

"Oh you," she said blushing.

"Tsunade I think we need to talk," he said guiding her to a table.

"About what," she asked innocently.

"How about, how you have a child that is my kid. Now don't get me wrong I'm happy that you have a kid after how hard your life has been. But why did you use my DNA?"

"Well Akina came about after the Kyuubi attacked when I was told that you were dead. I lost it, and ran around the hospital until I stopped in front of the Clan DNA storage room. I thought of you and how happy I was and before I knew it I was grabbing any usable samples of DNA. The next day Shizune and I were leaving Konoha along our journey for the first year I was making sure that the semen I was using would impregnate me. Needless to say it worked and she has been the pride of my life, the only regret is the fact that you were not here to raise her with me."

"Tell me about her, please."

"She is amazingly smart, she picked up my medical skills by the time she was 8. She didn't pick up on my fighting style, but when I handed her a knife she just picked it right up like it was part of her. She is the perfect combination of you and me, only she has your luck streak."

"Hey I thank the luck streak for being with you," he said with a smile.

"That is one game I'm happy I lost," she smiled resting her head on his arm.

"Well I'm a man that has principles so," he wrapped his arm around her, "when do you want to get hitched?"

She looked at him as if he had a second head.

"Tsu-hime, you're one of the women I love, and the mother of my child. It would be wrong of me to not want to marry you."

She could not come up with the words to reply, for only a few more seconds. Then she began to scream yes as loud as she could. They both closed the distance between each other and found themselves in a deep romantic kiss. Time seemed to slow for the two of them as explored the depths of each other's mouth, until.

"EW mom what are you doing?" an embarrassed Akina screamed after walking in.

"Just giving your father an overdue kiss," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"But you're older than he is," this caused Tsunade to glare at Akina with fire in her eyes.

"Akina," Hyosuke said wrapping his arms Tsunade, "Your mother is very beautiful, and her age is part of that beauty that I love."

"You sure know how to sweat talk me," she said kissing him.

"Now Akina, why don't you join us and tell me about you?"

"Well I like helping people with my medical jutsu, I like any dish with chicken in it, but I like to fight with weapons rather than my bare hands, and I want to be a great ninja like mama."

"Tell me Akina, why do you hide your eyes?"

"I don't know, mama said it was to keep me safe. But lately my eyes have been doing some weird stuff."

"Like what?"

"If I focus on something far away it's almost like its right in front of me."

"Do you know why?" his reply was her shaking her head no.

"It's a doujutsu called kariudgan, the hunters' eye. When unlocked you go through a series of stages; the first is increased eye sight up to 2 kilometers, the second is the ability to see past any genjutsu, the third and final stage is the ability to increase the amount of adrenalin in the body increasing the perception time in for the user. The last ability makes it seem like time is slowing down, but the longer one stays in this stage the more damage it does to the heart. Now Akina I know that this seems weird that I'm your dad, and I'm sad at the fact that I missed out on being your father. But will you let me be that dad now?"

"Mama what do you think?"

"Akina this is the man I love," she leaned on his shoulder, "the reason I got pregnant was that a part of him would always be with me. Hyosuke was the man I wanted a family with and now that dream can come true."

"If mama trusts you then I guess I can trust you as well… daddy," he ran over hugged him and soon Tsunade joined in the family hug.

Later that night

Naruto and Hyosuke were on the deck of the ship practicing Savate, and the shadow boxing style. They had been training for about 2 hours now. Naruto was slowly landing blows, but Hyosuke was showing Naruto why he was the teacher.

"Hey dad," Akina spoke up after watching them spar, "can you teach me?"

"Sure Akina and I'll teach you a style that only I know."

"What style is that?"

"A style I learned from a group Monks," he rolled up his sleeves to reveal a Chinese dragon burned onto his forearms, "it is the way of the Shioalin monks."

"Will I be able to beat Uncle Naruto?"

"If you train hard enough then yes, you can."

He created 2 shadow clones to train with Naruto and Akina while he went down to see Tsunade. He was outside her door when he heard her talking with Shizune.

"So you're finally going to get married." Shizune spoke up.

"That's right to the man that I love."

"But, what about the age difference?"

"What about it?"

"Tsunade you're old enough to be his mom."

"I'm old enough to love who I love, and besides the age difference disappears once we get through the bedroom door. He knows how to make my toes curl."

"And what about the fact that he is under the CRA."

"I know that he loves me as much as I love him, and if there are others then I don't care. So long as I get to be held in his arms."

He smirked as he vanished into a shadow and then reappeared behind Tsunade with his arms around her hips. She knew it was him and reached back to pull his head closer to hers capturing his lips.

"I love it when you do that," Tsunade said after they broke the kiss.

"I know," he said before kissing her neck, "Shizune can you give us some alone time."

Shizune left the room but stayed outside the door listening and giggling every few seconds. She stayed there for hours as Tsunade and Hyosuke conducted their "special" training.

Tsunade awoke several hours later. The first thought that went through her head was, why was she sore? She slowly opened her eyes quickly noticing that she was naked, and was sleeping on an equally naked man. She was about to scream, then she saw the face of Hyosuke and instantly the memories of last night came to reality. She smiled as she laid her head back down on his chest. She was about to fall asleep when she felt something massage her butt, she looked up to see a smile growing on his face.

"Getting frisky a little early," she said enjoying the feeling.

"What can I say except," he squeezed and pushed up causing to the two to kiss deeply, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said basking in his warmth.

"Now let's get dressed," he said sitting both of them.

"Want to get rid of me already," she said with a pout.

"Never," he said pulling her as close to him as he could, "I barley could stand not seeing you once I got unsealed."

They shared one more kiss before they started to get dressed. Both were sneaking peeks of each other.

Mean while in Naruto's room.

"Oh Naruto," Haku moaned as he kissed around her neck.

"You're so beautiful Haku-chan."

Both them were shirtless as they made out. Haku was waiting until they were a little older before she went all the way. But until then she didn't mind him getting a good luck at her growing assets. Ever since they got on the ship, they were sneaking around during their free time and just fooled around. Naruto was in heaven, he was in the arms of the woman he loved. He was never more content in his life.

"Naruto," Hyosuke's voice made both of them jump to put their shirts back on, "time to get back to training."

"On my way," Naruto quickly replied, "sorry Haku-chan I'll be back soon."

"It's ok Naruto-kun," she gave him a kiss, "we'll continue later."

"I sure hope so."

Two weeks later

Naruto and the rest of the group arrive at the gates; the third hokage was waiting for them. Haku and Naruto were holding hands, as well as Tsunade, Hyosuke and Akina.

"Sarutobi," Hyosuke acknowledged him, "I was able to retrieve Tsunade, and bring a new member to Konoha."

"Good job Hyosuke. Now if you come with me I'll inform you on the current situation."

"Lead the way Saru… oof," Hyosuke was tackled by purple and tan blur.

"Oh Hyo-kun," Anko was all but crying like a child, "It's been so long. Now come on you got a clan to rebuild," she was now trying to drag him.

But Tsunade was holding him back, with minimal effort, while Anko was putting all her strength into making him move.

"Why are trying to take my daddy?" Akina asked in an adorably innocent voice causing Anko to stop.

"Who is your daddy?"

"Hyosuke Kage."

"…And who is your mom?"

"Tsunade Senju."

"…So you're the child of Hyosuke and Tsunade-sama?" she got nod as a reply, "you know you should not lie. Like Tsunade would ever sleep with my Hyosuke. I mean Jiriya, I can see her having a kid with him, but I don't think she's into younger guys at least not that young."

Hyosuke was holding back a fuming Tsunade.

"Tsunade calm down," Hyosuke said straining to hold her back.

"And I mean why would he go and be with an old lady when he has this sexy body," she threw herself into a pose, "nice, young, smooth, and…" just then Kurenai, Hana, and Yuugao all jumped Anko to silence her. While Tsunade was slowly pushing forward.

"I'm going to kill her," she said with killing intent radiating off her.

'_Damn what am I going to do?'_ Hyosuke was wondering, _'wait there is always that.'_

Hyosuke grabbed her and lowered her down as he began to kiss just below her ear, and nibble on her earlobe. Tsunade could only moan as she turned into jell-o in his arms.

"No fair," she said as she became to come down off her high.

"Well I can't have you go and kill another woman I'm hoping to marry."

"Please tell me you are joking."

"Tsunade I'd like you to meet the other girls to help build the Kage Clan. Yuugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Anko Mitarashi," all the girls but Anko bowed to show their respects.

"I remember all of you and I must say, aside from Anko, I'm looking forward to getting to know you all for the clan."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," they all said.

"Girls I'll see you later at the Inuzuka compound."

"Oh Hyosuke ka-san said she wanted to talk with you later," Hana said.

"You seem to be the ladies man," Tsunade said teasing him.

"Only to the ladies I love," he said pulling her closer, "like this angel on earth."

"Come on," she said trying to get him back on track, "let's go take care of other things first. Then we'll move you all into the Senju compound."

When they finally reached the Hokage tower they went and sat down in Sarutobi's office. Hyosuke filled the hokage on where Naruto and Akina were on their training. After other talks concerning the clan restoration.

"So Sarutobi, what are you going to do about Naruto and Akina?"

"Well this is where I have good news and bad news. The good news is that they are both on the same team and the sensei is Anko."

"Ok what's the bad news?"

"Hyosuke you are the third teammate."

"…"

"Now Hyosuke I tried to find your paper work saying that you are a hunter-nin, but I remembered that we destroyed your file after we reported you dead. So you have to start over."

This time Tsunade was holding Hyosuke to make sure her didn't kill the hokage.

"Now Hyosuke calm down," Tsunade said trying to make sure that he didn't throw any knifes.

"Oh come on I can take down ANBU elites and you making me go back to being a genin."

"It's only till the end of the exam, and I figured it would be a great way for a comeback."

"Ok I'll do it, but you owe me."

"Good, now you three will meet your sensei after this meeting. Meanwhile Tsunade and I will talk about how the clan will be handled. Oh and Hyosuke you need a disguise so no one knows who you are outside of us and a select few."

"Then I'll bring Spectra back out, by now he's got to be forgotten."

"He is but go with ghost for your call sign," Sarutobi opened a drawer and pulled an ANBU mask out and handed it to Hyosuke, "just stay in character until I let you know. You are a guard for Akina while the Kage clan is being established."

"As you wish, now go meet with your sensei," Hyosuke lead the way out.

"You know that Spectra were a loyal but ruthless ninja right," Tsunade said.

"I know and only a few others. But now then I was surprised to hear you had a child."

"Well she is my ball of joy."

"Has Hyosuke told you of the other women in his clan?"  
"He told me of Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana. I'm not too thrilled with Anko, but he seems to love her. All the other seem just fine."

"Well he is in for a surprise," Sarutobi said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked a little confused.

"Here read this," he handed her a scroll.

"I should have known that she wanted in."

Anko was waiting for them as they climbed up the stairwell. She got herself in a sprinters stance as the door started to open. By the time is fully open she was in a full ninja sprint and tackled Hyosuke.

"Ah Hyo-kun I missed you so," she said why rubbing her cheek against him.

"Now Anko I need you act like a ninja now, and when we're private act however you want."

"Fine," she said walking away with a sway in her hips, "Ok gaki's I'm Anko Mitarashi your jonin sensei. I love Hyo-kun, dangos, and snakes. I hate my sensei, not being with Hyo-kun, and being active. My goal is to have a big family with Hyo-kun. Mini-Tsunade you're next."

"I'm Akina Senju Kage; I like training with my parents, helping others, and reading. I dislike mean people, Jiriya, and don't tell mama this but I'm not a big fan of slugs. My goal is to be a great ninja like my parents."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I love ramen, my brother, Haku-chan, and training. I hate people who don't look what is really there, the three minuets it takes to warm up ramen, and not doing something. My dream is to be Hokage."

"The name is Ghost, get used to calling me it. I like mastering my arts; I love my family, and forging. I hate those who commit the worst sins, and those who do my family wrong. My goal is to see my brother reach his goal, and have a family to love. I'll have to change up my style; so I'm knife fighter mostly, and use earth jutsu, and have a high understanding of genjutsu. My main specialty is psychological warfare."

"Ok team in two days is the registration for the exam at the academy. My Hyo-kun was training you so I know that you are ready for this. Remember two days at the academy around 10am. You guys are free to go, while I and Hyo-kun get real cozy," she sat in his lap.

"Naruto, Akina," Tsunade called out, "come on well get both of you settled at the Senju compound. Hyo Tsume wants to have dinner with you."

"Oh I never get you," Anko said pouting and crying anime tears.

"You will on another day," he said kissing her.

"OK have fun with Tsume Hyo-kun."

* * *

There is that next chap will be the meeting with Tsume, Naruto meets the other girls, and the teams meet before the exam. Please refer to the top for what i would you to do.

This is Hunter Driver popping smoke.


End file.
